The aforementioned shaped pads may be sanitary towels for ladies, disposable diapers, incontinence products for adults or similar products. A device for their production is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,966, which uses a drum, which, in turn, is substantially designed as a rotatably mounted disk, to which drum inserts are successively fastened in the circumferential direction. These drum inserts form a cylindrical drum together with the disk. The drum inserts are components having the shape of segments of a circle, at whose outer circumference a forming recess is designed as a forming nest, whose bottom is of a sieve-shaped design, in order to be able to suck fibrous material into the forming nests by means of a negative pressure created in the interior of the drum. The shaped pads formed in this fashion are at first covered with a foil on one side. During further processing, the fiber pads become surrounded with a foil on all sides in the course of completion of the shaped pads. These drum inserts are milled out from a solid body, the sieve openings forming the bottom of the forming nests being designed as a plurality of bores. This construction of the drum inserts makes their production very expensive. Moreover, these inserts can only be used for the production of one size and one shape of shaped pads. A set of correspondingly, differently designed drum inserts must be manufactured and used for every other size and shape. The retrofitting of the drum in the case of the exchange of a set of specific inserts against another set of specific inserts is very time consuming and labor consuming, since this retrofitting must be carried out by hand and the drum inserts are very heavy.